User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...hey Rec, look what i found for you! A Animated Monarus! vtMonarus.gif ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You may think you have everything over me, but you don't. I brought alot of what I learned from Wikipedia over here, which helped it alot. And other stuff. I apologize if your not gloating, but it feels like it to me.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its just the fact that your more recent messages to me have been that you've done something more than me, it kinda felt like it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Old. User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 2. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 3. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 08:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) REC!!!!!!!!!!1 Hey Rec it's Z. Wanna help with the stubs. What Bakugan should I get at Target? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sabator, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, and Akwimos. Which ones do you like the most. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Battle` Wanna Battle on Bakugan Dimensions? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Server: StrikeFlier Place: Next to Jake at the school. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 01:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec. Could you make an Infobox for Bakugan episodes?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I am the new picture of the episode Master. We should make picture galleries. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Screw the Rules I have:]] Money 22:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 07:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) why why do you like monrus so much? DRAGOON STOMP! 17:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Rec I think you should see the brawls I put in Invasion of the Vestals episode of new Vestroia, tell me how I did and tell other users to follow this example--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) REC!!!! CHESTER'S GOING TO BE IN SAW 3D!!!! Seriously! Read his Wikipedia article. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 04:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Oh well. Atleast we'll have Mike... Dang It! Chester's in Saw! I still can't believe this! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) rubanoid pic how do you save images from bakugan dimensions to get them on bakugan wikia? uchuhab rubaniod pic 2 what is a snipping tool and how do you get it? uchuhab rubanoid pic 3 how do you acsess it what does the icon look like? how do you upload pictures of bakugan off the web and sorry im hawktor223 im kinda new episode 11 do you know where i can watch bakugan gundalian invaders episode 11? uchuhab How to create a Template? Thanks! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) For Rephrasing. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, Thanks! Again. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec.Remember me.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 02:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't saying that like you were stupid.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 02:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What's this? Sb11.jpg []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's Spidaro. First i thought it was Lockanoid, but then i looked closer to this Bakugan and to Lockanoid's package art and then i realized that this Bakugan looks more like Spidaro (look at his body). []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII REC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello fello brawler REC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say hi... "HI!!!!!!!!!" See you in BD!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pointing at Rec...) Oh and don´t mind the picture!!!!!!!!!! I just liked... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 06:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rec! How to make Infoboxes? Dan Green[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Real name]] No Gimmicks! 22:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganhumor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 22:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) One sec BRB.. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 22:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just how do you make a character infobox. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) here check this. http://bakuganhumor.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Kuso Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ASAP Go to the front page of the bakugan fan fiction wikia ASAP. Extreme vandalism. I tried to edit/erase, but to no avail. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 23:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Rec... I need you to email me.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ignition this page needs to be deleted because it is useless. Stop undoing it!! Dragofan010 (talk) 02:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Rec, aren't you over reacting? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When such stuff happens to me, the two Magic Words Shut Up are always usefull. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you help this Wikia? http://bakugandimensionsgameplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_dimensions_Wiki. Thanks. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 08:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) COOL! BTW, what's happening to the Wikia? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''For a Message, press Here.'' 01:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC)